A Promessa quebrada
by marcadafenix
Summary: No aniversario de 16 anos Rin veio parar na era Atual, hoje, 7 anos depois ela divide um apartamento com seu irmão Souta, e é estudante na faculdade, mas como tudo aconteceu?Aonde esta o grande Sesshoumaru?
1. Chapter 1

Um enorme Yokai em forma de cachorro gigante parecia voar entre as nuvens brancas de um fim de tarde, enquanto isso uma menina sorria e olhava maravilhada aquela cena, ela estava com os pés descalços enquanto pisava na grama,em seus braços estavam alguns galhos secos que ela havia buscado junto com Arun-run para poder acender a fogueira que iria aquecê-los durante a noite.  
O grande Yokai descia dos céus e fazia sua transformação de cachorro gigante para uma aparência mais "humana" digamos assim, ele tocou o solo de forma elegante e ia em direção a ela, o sorriso da menina se alargou ainda mais enquanto ela largava os galhos no chão e corria feliz ao encontro dele, do Príncipe das terras do Oeste...  
o despertador tocou alto e estridente, Rin levantou o rosto ainda sonolenta ,mau abriu os olhos enquanto colocava o braço para fora da coberta e desligava o bendito aparelho,logo depois ela virou de barriga para cima ainda por baixo das cobertas e ficou a observar o teto de seu quarto como se algo realmente interessante estivesse ali no lugar daquela tinta branca cor de gelo.  
E novamente ele estava em seus sonhos...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1  
Não que algum dia ele tenha desaparecido, ela sonhava com ele quase todos os dias, porem ela julgava que os anos tinham amenizado a dor que ela sentia, pois sonhar com ele era como poder estar a seu lado novamente, o que obviu não era o ruim a parte ruim era acordar, ela abria devagar os olhos e seu cérebro levava uns 2 ou 3 para poder processar a realidade,ele não estava mais ao seu lado, e provavelmente ela não voltaria a velo nunca mais, esse sentimento a fazia reviver por alguns minutos parte da dor que sentiu naquele dia... O dia que ela soube que ele não voltaria nunca mais, que ela não era mais importante em sua vida.  
Ela ouviu leves batidas na porta de seu quarto,soltou um suspiro e se sentou devagar enquanto tentava ajeitar um pouco seu cabelo.

\- Pode entrar

Assim que a porta abriu um rapaz alto, sorridente, de cabelos molhados e uma toalha em volta do pescoço atravessou a porta e sem cerimônias puxou uma cadeira que estava próxima para se sentar ao lado da cama de Rin enquanto esfregava a toalha nos cabelos molhados.

\- Ohayou Rin-chan! Cumprindo a tradição de mais 5 minutinhos na cama?

Rin fez novamente uma careta enquanto ajeitava a camiseta que ela usava para dormir

-Você me conhece Souta- Chan... – Rin ouviu um barulho de panela caindo do lado de fora do seu quarto e bufou baixinho enquanto revirava os olhos, depois voltou a mirar Souta que olhava divertido para o outro lado,mirando a parede como se pudesse enchergar o que estava acontecendo na cozinha deles que ficava exatamente naquela direção.

\- Não sabia que Freya tinha dormido aqui essa noite...na verdade achei que vocês estavam dando um tempo, estranho ...vocês estão dando um tempo mas parece que ela ainda está tentando destruir a cozinha enquanto tenta cozinhar o café da manhã!

Disse Rin enquanto olhava Souta de forma indignada, e ele tentava disfarçar seu olhar culpado

-Bom ela chegou aqui era tarde, você já tinha ido dormir, nós conversarmos de novo e resolvermos tentar novamente,ela só esta tentando ser legal, disse que ia preparar um café da manhã para nós 3, vim te chamar pra isso...Por favor seja boazinha Rin-chan.

Rin sorriu de leve e soltou outro suspiro, iria ter que aguentar novamente aquela metida de nariz em pé andando pela casa, mas se era isso que fazia Souta feliz o que ela poderia fazer?Rin levantou conformada e Souta a seguiu para fora do quarto.

A jovem caminhou em direção do banheiro e falou baixo para que Souta pudesse ouvir  
\- Vamos ver o café da manhã que ela TENTOU cozinha hoje –Alfinetou Rin entrando no banheiro para lavar o rosto, escovar os dentes e se aprontar para o café da manhã.

-  
\- Ai eu avisei a ela que se quisesse sair com agente deveria aposentar aquele vestido brega.

Rin tentava de verdade entender o que era pior, aguentar as conversar fúteis de Freya ou aguentar sua comida, as panquecas que ela tinha feito estavam horríveis,cheio de caroços de farinha, e com um gosto péssimo, eo molho que ela preparou para jogar por cima não estava com a melhor cara, segundo ela eram panquecas salgadas, com molho de queijo, mas só a consistência e o cheiro daquilo estavam revirando o estomago de Rin, e ela não achava que seria seguro "degustar" daquele "molho".

Até onde ela podia ver Souta, diferente dela ,conseguia comer aquela gororoba e parecia prestar atenção naquele conversa besta de Freya, o coitado já havia se acostumado com as comidas que sua namorada preparava , e na verdade aquela panpecas nem estava tão ruim se Rin fosse colocar em consideração as outras "refeições" que já tinha provado feitas pela namorada de seu amigo Souta.

-Rin, se você quiser posso te acompanhar nas compras, te ajudar a encontrar um vestido, você realmente precisa de alguma ajuda nessa área!  
Rin remexia suas panquecas perdida em seus pensamentos, levantou o rosto para encarar a loira que estava sentada a sua frente com um sorriso aparentemente amigável.  
-Desculpa, me distrai, do que vocês estão falando?

-Convidei a Freya pra ir ao Cyberia essa noite com agente, lembra?Jhonnys e os outros nos convidaram semana passada, para comemorar o fim dos exames – disse Souta

-Sim , estou super animada , vou sair essa tarde para comprar uma roupa, se quiser posso te levar e ajudar a escolher um look também.

\- Por que exatamente eu preciso comprar uma roupa nova só para ir no Cyberia? Eu já tenho um guarda roupa cheio de roupas, não acho necessário comprar uma roupa nova só para ir a um bar com os amigos - Rin falava enquanto afastava o prato de panquecas a sua frente, aquela massaroca tinha caído pesada dentro de seu estomago.

\- Bom, eu lavo a louça meninas. - Souta se levantou da mesa , deu um selinho na namorada e saiu carregando os pratos para a cozinha, Rin já ia se levantar quando Freya voltou a se dirigir a ela.

-Bom Rin , o Cyberia é um pouco mais que só um bar, é meio uma boate, estou oferecendo minha ajuda porque como eu disse...Você realmente está precisando de alguém para te ajudar nesse assunto..

Rin ficaria indignada com aquilo se já não estivesse acostumada as alfinetadas de Freya, afinal a loira a sua frente era a definição de "patricinha" cabelos perfeitamente penteados,unhas sempre feitas, corpo perfeito, e roupas sempre na moda.  
Diferente dela, Rin estava mais para uma hippie,desempregada blusas largas,saias longas e coloridas,bijuterias artesanais , cabelos longos e sem corte definido, quase sempre usando um chinelo ou rasteirinha até para ir a faculdade.

\- Serio, o que você vai usar?uma bluza GG aonde caberia você e mais 2 de você, um saiam,chinelo de dedo e uma pena de bombo na orelha? Sei que estamos na America, mas talvez você tenha exagerado na "liberdade de expressão" com suas roupas! 

Rin se levantou da mesa disposta a não deixar Freya acabar com o pouco do seu humor naquela manhã.  
-

Muito longe dali, séculos de distancia na verdade já era noite,porem o dia de outro alguém não foi dos melhores.

Jaken estava enrolando mais que o necessário enquanto procurava lenha para acender o fogo naquela noite fria de inverno.  
Seu Senhor logo estaria de volta a caverna, o mais certo é que já havia retornado e o pobre Yokai não estava muito contente em dividir a caverna com seu mestre aquela noite,pois o grande Yokai estava irritado, na verdade ele estava muito irritado e seu Senhor conseguia a incrível façanha de ficar mais frio e ameaçador do que ele normalmente já era.  
Seu mestre, Arun-run e ele saíram do castelo a cerca de uma semana, todo ano era a mesma coisa, era só a data que Rin desaparecera pelo poço se aproximar que seu senhor partia com eles para alguma jornada pela floresta, jornadas como as de antigamente , só que a diferença é que Naraku já não mais existia, claro que o grande Yokai Sesshoumaru jamais diria o motivo de sua jornada a seu servo leal o pequeno Jaken, porem o pequeno Yokai imagina muito bem motivo...  
Claro que o grande Yokai jamais admitiria a imensa falta que a humana fazia para assim ele parecia fazer parece que aquelas viagens não eram nada mais do que uma simples busca por mais poder, ele lutava e derrotava todo e qualquer Yokai maligno que o desafiasse pelo caminho, muitas vezes tomando para si daqueles derrotados, tudo que o pudesse trazer mais prosperidade a suas terras.  
Jaken parou na frente da caverna olhando hesitante, alem de tudo ele também tinha que admitir...assim como seu senhor o pequeno Yokai também sentia uma grande saudade daquela menina irritante...  
Jaken percebeu que seu mestre já estava dentro da caverna com Arun-run e entrou rápido para poder acender a fogueira.

\- Sssssenhor Sessshoumaru, perdoe Jaken pela demora,estava tentando encontrar galhos apropriados para a fogueira já que está muito frio e alguns já estão congelando.

O grande Yokai estava sentado em uma das pedras,imóvel com o rosto virado para o lado observando o céu negro e sem estrelar daquela noite, sua beleza como sempre elegante e seu rosto inexpressível .

Assim que Jaken terminou de acender a fogueira ele se sentou perto dela ao lado de Arun-run que aparentava já ter dormindo.

\- Ssenhor Sessshoumaru, perdoe Jaken pela intromisssssão, mass próximo ao vilagero que fomoss hoje, mora um Yokai que é messtre na arte de forjar armadurasss para grandes Yokaiss!  
Não ssseria uma boa ideia pressentear o pequeno príncipe herdeiro filho do meu grande mestre com uma armadura?

Logo que terminou de falar ,Jaken percebeu que não foi uma ideia muito inteligente citar o vilarejo de hoje mais cedo.

Sesshoumaru tambem deixou isso bem claro, quando moveu a cabeça apenas por alguns milímetros para poder dar um rápido olhar frio e cortante de lado para seu pequeno servo.

Jaken sentiu seu corpo congelador por dentro da mesma forma que o frio congelava a terra do lado de fora, ele apenas tentou animar seu mestre falando de seu pequeno príncipe herdeiro, Tashiro-san, porem ao falar da vila ele também relembrou seu mestre do episodio daquela manhã, da pequena humana que encontraram mais cedo, uma menina do vilarejo que brincava no rio com outras crianças , ela tinha a idade de Rin quando eles a encontraram quase morta no bosque por lobos, uma garotinha de olhos chocolates, cabelos escuros, roupas simples e o mesmo penteado que a menina sempre usou, Jaken lembra que viu seu mestre observar aquela cena por vários minutos, quase pode ver um brilho em seus olhos, porem eles não estavam muito longe das crianças e assim que elas avistaram o grande Yokai saíram correndo desesperadas e gritando com medo por suas vidas, inclusive a menina de olhos chocolate, o encanto tinha se quebrado e seu mestre se tornou mais irritado do que normalmente ficava naquela semana.

Sesshoumaru voltou a observar o céu escuro como se pudesse enxergar algo alem do espaço, ele se lembrava daqueles olhos chocolates, daquela doçura, vendo aquela humana brincando no rio mais cedo era como se por alguns segundos ele pudesse imaginar que nada mudou, que Rin ainda era uma criança pura , alegre que o seguiria por qualquer lugar, porem quando a menina do rio o viu ela saiu horrorizada, afinal a cor dos olhos dela eram iguais, porem o brilho não era, jamais seria, o brilho dos olhos de Rin, o brilhos dos olhos dela eram únicos , só dela...

Foi quando toda a raiva , frustração e tristeza o tomaram novamente como um tornado que varria tudo por onde passava,todos aqueles sentimentos inúteis, e o pior deles...a inércia, pois ele nada poderia fazer para mudar tudo aquilo, Rin estava longe, segundo Inuyasha e sua esposa, ela estava em um mundo melhor, mais evoluído, com opções melhores para sobrevivência de uma frágil humana como ela, e por mais que Sesshoroumaru odiasse admitir , aquilo era o melhor para ela, estar, estar longe dele, vivendo com os humanos, a raça dela,a muito tempo ele n  
Porem todos os anos na mesma época ele saia do Castelo por conta de um sentimento que ele não queria admitir nem para si mesmo que possuía, esperança...a esperança que do mesmo jeito que um dia ela se foi (por culpa dele)ela resolvesse então voltar... 


End file.
